


Your Voice Sounds Just Like My Phone Sex Operators Voice

by chronic_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronic_writer/pseuds/chronic_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash Fiction prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Sounds Just Like My Phone Sex Operators Voice

            Your Voice Sounds Just Like My Phone Sex Operators Voice

 

            "God, Angel. Th-That was..."

            "That was something special, Dean."

            "Mhm."

            " I'm already looking forward to your next call. Don't keep me waiting so long next time."

            At the dial tone, Dean dropped the phone to his lap, resting his head against the back of his chair. His breath was slow, heavy. He'd been calling the phone sex line for a few months now, but this had been the first morning he'd dialed the number. It had started one night when he'd called drunk, two and a half bottles of wine down his throat and his hand in his pants. He wanted company. He had fumbled with his phone, his drunken fingers pressing at the buttons furiously. He had been surprised, even in his incoherent state, at the reaction in his body at the deep , gravelly voice on the other end of the line.

            He let out a deep breath, gathering napkins from his car side door to clean himself up in his post-orgasm haze. He buttoned his pants quickly before grabbing his briefcase from the passenger's seat and stepping out of his car. He'd been called into the office early for a meeting with the boss for an undisclosed reason, though Dean was sure it was in regards to a promotion. He'd been with the advertising company for five years now, had the highest numbers in the firm, and there had been plenty of whispers around the office about a promotion for director up for grabs.

            The walk from his car to the office was a short one and he was inside the ten-floor building in less than a minute, pressing at the elevator buttons furiously. He straightened his tie as the doors slid open before him, revealing an empty lift. Inside, he dropped his briefcase to the floor before leaning against the wall.

            "Wait, hold the doors!" A voice called from the hall outside.

            Dean placed his hand in the threshold, giving the man time to step inside. He leaned against the wall, out of breath.

            "Thanks, man." he said, genuinely, "It's my first day and I'm terrified of being late."

            Dean's face twisted, he knew that voice. Could it be? _No._ No, that was crazy.

            "I'm Castiel."

            "Dean."

            Castiel's lips twitched, "S'nice to meet you, Dean."

            Dean shuddered at the way he'd said his name. The smooth way it rolled off his tongue. It was exactly the way it sounded from another deep voice.

            Castiel was very observant, "Everything okay?" he asked.

            "Yeah, it's just your voice, it - never mind." He closed his eyes. _Smooth._

            Castiel nodded. Dean eyed the man warily as he fished his cell out of his pocket, hitting redial as he kept it out of sight. A loud ring broke the silence in the space and Castiel began feeling his pockets.

            "Excuse me," he said, "that's my work phone. My _other_ work phone."

            Dean smirked, bringing his phone into view. He waved it at the man.

            "Hey'a Angel."


End file.
